konamifandomcom-20200222-history
Flak Attack
, known as 'MX5000' in Europe, is a vertically scrolling shoot 'em up game released by Konami in 1987 for the arcade platforms. This game is one of the most unfamous shoot 'em up released by Konami. The players controls the most advanced fighter of the army, the "MX5000" (A modified F-15E) in five stages, after beating the second loop you can reach the game's ending. Plot The storyline behind ''Flak Attack is about a war between two nations, the enemies came and bombed your "secret" base, which was obviously not very secret. The last hope of our nation lies in your advanced MX-5000 fighter jet and decide to take revenge by destroying the super-computer coordinating the enemy attacks, Zeta X. Regardless of the story, Flak Attack will definitly provide you with some exciting shoot 'em up action. Gameplay It features a gameplay similar to Sky Shark. It has the endless waves of enemies that must be destroyed as well as the end level bosses. The player main figher has both a regular, forward shooting weapon to shoot down enemy planes and bombs to blow up enemy tanks and anti-aircraft artillery. However, that is where the similarities end. The number and variety of enemy planes and ground units as well as the differing locations portrayed help keep this game from being repetitive. Not only is there the enemy, but sometimes nature itself can be a problem. Take those volcanoes in the second stage, for example. They throw up rocks that the player must shoot, not to mention those boulders coming out of the big lava lake. However, if played enough times, a pattern can be figured out since everything seems to appear in the same locations from game to game. Flak Attack is certainly difficult enough to give even veteran players a satisfying challenge. The way to powerup the weapons is unique. Instead of shooting up some special formation of enemy planes or a mini-boss like most other games, there are two colored bars that fill up just below the score indicator. The top, blue bar is labeled "Plane" and the bottom, yellow bar is labeled "Tank". As the player shoots down enemy planes, the blue "plane" bar fills up. When it gets full, an anti-aircraft weapon powerup icon appears on the background. As the player bombs ground targets, the yellow "tank" bar fills up. When it does, a bomb powerup icon appears. The player than just "pick up" the powerup by running over it with his plane. There is also a speed powerup that makes the player's plane manuaver faster that randomly appears under ground targets. Another unique feature of Flak Attack is the way end stage bosses are taken on. The player's plane "swoops" in and can be manuavered and pointed in multiple directions, not just towards the top of the screen. It is possible to get up behind the boss and lay in some bombs. It appears that only bombs will work against the boss itself, but the regular weapon will take out any rockets that may be launched against the player. Trivia * The so-called "secret base" the enemy bombed in the very first scene (as well as from where the player's MX-5000 is launched from) was inspired by Mazinger Z's secret base. *The MX5000 appeared as a cameo fighter in Airforce Delta Strike along with other Konami's famous fighters like the Vic Viper, TwinBee and Jerry Mouse. *The Stage 1 BGM "Counter Attack" has been used in another Konami game Devastators, and again in Sexy Parodius in the Special Stage "Maniac of Shooting". *Also, the Boss BGM "Counter Work" has been remixed in Kokoro Belmont's DLC BGMs in Otomedius Excellent. ja:フラックアタック Category:Video Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games